


Quieto

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Comfort Sex, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Hearing Voices, Lesbian Sex, Love, Self-cest, Softcore Porn, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, both wraiths are trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: Wraith and Voidwalker Wraith Lewd because this needs content.
Relationships: Wraith/Voidwalker Wraith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Quieto

Neither of them knew why they were doing this, or even, why either of them wanted this so badly. It was crossing a rift neither of them had ever crossed before, one that seemed so massively taboo in the face of what they craved so deeply. 

And yet, they both didn’t care. This is where the rifts met, and where they would too. 

Wraith gently stroked her gloved hands down the sleek metal of Renee’s pale thigh armor, smooth to the touch, cold and polished, smelling of plasmic energy and the embrace of death. Wraith was on her knees, on the ground below Renee who was sat with her legs stretched out over a chair, her helmet on a nearby table and her short, black hair casting shadows across her face as she stared down at the alternate version of herself, a warm blush spread far on her translucent skin as she bit the edge of her faint lips. Renee’s expression only intensened as Wraith reached from the outside of the Voidwaler’s thigh into the interior, her fingers feeling the constricting, tight material of her bodysuit, bulging out slightly only to be squished down as Wraith gripped her by each leg and used her hands to tenderly push her legs apart even farther. 

Renee’s breath hitched as she felt Wraith’s tense moans against the fabric of her crotch, sending spasms of pleasure through her body, only making everything around that area feel so much hotter and compressed as the contents of her pants hardened from the contact.   
“I never got a chance to thank you for saving me.” Wraith spoke in a delicate whisper as she unstrapped the armoring from Renee’s legs, uncovering all the things that got in the way of her touch as her breathing got only more and more exasperated.  
“Please. . .” Renee begged in a pitched voice for contact, a touch from herself, her own skin, firm against herself, begging for the touch of someone so close, so connected. 

Wraith heard an utterance in the dark, in her head, like an instruction from within, a voice from the void.

Touch Her

Renee stripped away the bottom layer of her bodysuit, baring her short legs, skin as pale as the moonlight, edged by spidering purple veins twisting through thin flesh, and her crotch exposed, her dick semi-hard against her lap, hanging gently in the cool air as an agitated shudder escaped from Wraith’s lips, the contents of her own black leather pants tightening sharply as she saw it in front of her.

It was recognizable, that was something that made this entire experience so unique. Wraith knew what she liked, all those little spots that sent stars bouncing across her eyes. She knew exactly what to do as she caressed gingerly near the base, light pressure to her contact as Renee hung her head down low, a tense whimper in her throat as she dug her fingers into the sides of the chair. 

The air reeked of musk and hormones as drops of salty precum dripped from the tip of Renee’s cock, a tangy aroma of heat and sweat that only worked to rouse their emotions further and further. 

Renee was hard as she could be now, veins bulging slightly around the shaft and base as her mouth hung agape, so desperate for more as her moans filled the room.

Wraith moved her face in even closer, dragging her tongue softly across the Voidwalker’s shaft, twirling gently and covering it in a moist layer of drool as she lapped up the drips of precum and took her tip softly in her lips. She suckled with light movements of her lips, a slight bob to her head as she let the pleasant scent of Renee’s crotch engulf her senses. 

Take her deeper.

The next thing Wraith knew, she was taking as much in as she could, practically gagging on her length as her alternate self gripped her fingers through Wraith’s hair, using the grip to force Wraith further down on her cock.

These were hardly strict movements, though. They were soft formalities more than anything else, Renee knew exactly what Wraith wanted just as much as Wraith knew what she wanted, and even if this was for her she knew exactly how she’d like it, and she strived to give it to her. 

To call it a grip was stricter language entirely, it was a light hold, a caress as she gave her head small, delicate pats, strokes to her hair that provided all the motivation in the world for Wraith to keep going, keep taking her in, each pant and scream the same, the same voice, but a sign of how much they both wanted this.   
“*Pant* R- *Pant* Renee.” Renee realized only after saying it how confusing this entire affair was, calling her own name out, begging herself to make her cum, hearing her own wet, sloppy noises coming from someone else as they took her cock deep into her. And yet, it only served to make her more and more turned on as she arched her head back in pleasure, so close to the edge, so close to climax.  
“*Moan* I’m- I’m gonna-” 

Wraith’s hair was tugged at roughly as she grabbed Renee’s legs, staring up at the Voidwalker’s face as Renee’s overpowering scream of ecstasy filled the room, and she came in Wraith’s mouth, drool and cum dripping down from between her dull lips as the salty liquid became the only thing she could taste. 

The inside of her own pants weren't much better, the tightness of her leather pants having turned into a moist mesh as her own cum and sweat and dripping bits of Renee’s own covered her clothes in drenched juices. 

Neither of them could breathe, they were both exhausted, but in such a lovely way, comfortably numb as the waves of pleasure surged through them were slowly dissipating as Wraith leaned her against Renee’s leg in the midst of a delirious afterglow. 

Wraith tried to standup on shaky legs, but only aided in sending a lightheaded pulse through her head as she collapsed onto Renee’s lap, her hands clutching tightly around her alternate universe’s neck, breathless against her neck. 

Renee looked down at the long haired version of herself that was held close to her, someone she had helped so long ago, someone who brought her so much closer to her goals that seemed so far away. 

Her heart was pounding so loud, be it from the intensity of how she had just came, or those drumming tinges of emotions she couldn’t possibly explain that were building up within her as she looked at the drained girl on her chest.

I Love You. 

Renee dragged her hand down Wraith’s face, taking the side of her head in a fragile hold as she brought her up and let them lock lips, taking her in a kiss. She tasted her own juices on Wraith’s lips, her own smell and her own fragrance in more ways than one, the two of them taking one another in a close embrace.

The one rift that they had both never crossed, one that brought them somewhere they had never explored before, but somewhere they both hoped they would tread down again someday.


End file.
